


We're all perverts at heart

by Aspou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspou/pseuds/Aspou
Summary: prompt: “That…is a dildo”Sakura x Deidara x ItachiNot smut or anything, just a crack fanfic





	We're all perverts at heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this fanfic before if it looks familiar to some of you, but made some changes since i had a lot of grammar mistakes. If you find others mistakes please bear with me since english is not my native language, and i would really appreciate if you correct any mistake, thank you :)

Sakura heard her own heartbeat echoing in the dark alley like a drum. Now don’t get her wrong, Sakura was brave, but having some of the most dangerous s-criminals in the world after her wasn’t something that she dealt as an everyday occurrence. She hid the stolen weapon under her black cloak and continued her way in shinobi speed. It was all that damn weapon’s fault. It was a simple mission really, or that was what the Hokage said, no one mentioned that the Akatsuki wanted the same weapon too. And for the life of her, she didn’t find anything special in that wooden thing. It looked like a kunai but it was not.

A hand circled her waist and she went immobile as another hand brought a kunai against her throat.

“Stealing is not very attractive for girls, yeah.” she heard the man behind her.

“Fuck off.” The kunai tightened on her throat while another figure materialized in front of her. Long dark hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Uchiha Itachi. She couldn’t help but shiver at the cold stare of the dark-haired man.

“Give us the weapon and we will let you go unharmed.” The voice was rough but indifferent all the same.

She didn’t reply and the man continued. “We do not want any unnecessary trouble.”

“And you think I want? I’m exhausted, I can’t even fight properly. And I don’t have what you’re looking for.” She feigned false innocence

The Uchiha looked at the blond man behind her in a silent order.

The hand left from her waist but the kunai was still against her jugular. His left hand started wondering inside of her cloak.

“Don’t touch me!” she hissed. “I don’t have your fucking weap-” She stopped as she heard something hitting the ground. She looked down in terror and sure enough, the weird kunai or whatever it was, was lying in the dirt.

“Then what is that?” the dark-haired Uchiha asked. And she answered the first thing that came to her mind. “That…is a dildo.” Sure enough, she needed to stop spending time with perverts. And while she felt her temperature in her face rising up when she realized what she said, she heard the man from behind her: “no wonder you feel so exhausted then, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated


End file.
